


Visitor for Bane

by bondboy68



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to visit Bane at Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor for Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by gothamsonlyreckoning on tumblr. I liked it enough to put it up here. It is the first time I've written anything for Bane and Blake (my only other Batman fic is a weird thing about Two-Face and the Riddler that I think I wrote before Batman Begins came out oh shit dating myself).

John Blake always felt nervous when he walked through Arkham Asylum. It had taken a while to train and build himself up to pick up where Batman had left off. Now as Nightwing he protected the city, and more and more of the people behind bars where there because he’d put them there. If any of them recognized him now, in jeans and a hoody, they said nothing. Not to say he didn’t get attention as he walked down the hall. Cat calls were common. Promises of what he would get if he slipped into somebody else’s cell instead of going to his destination. It made him shiver with disgust. 

“Bane. Visitor.” The monstrous man looked up, eyes crinkling around the edges; the sign of a smile. John stepped into the cell and the door closed behind him. 

“Hey,” John breathed. The torturous, anxiety-ridden walk through the ward was worth it to be in the same room as Bane. The other man didn’t say anything or even move to get up from where he sat on his cot, he merely held out his hand and John stepped forward to take it, gently being pulled close so Bane could wrap his arms around the small man’s waist. 

John smiled and kissed his forehead, off to the side where his lips would meet skin and not plastic. “Missed you.” Bane pressed his face into John’s chest and the two held each other quietly. “You alright?” John asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Better now,” Bane answered, looking up at him. Most of his face might be hidden, but John saw love in his eyes. He held the man’s head in his hands. 

“I can’t stay too long. But...I thought a short visit might be better than nothing.” Bane pulled him closer, always so gentle with his strength around John. 

“I’m glad you are here.” 

John smiled, pressed another kiss to the man’s face. Bane pulled him down until he was sitting in the man’s lap. John rested his head on Bane’s shoulder. 

It was so strange, looking at himself in the moment and thinking about where he’d come from. He’d first started visiting the asylum to talk to the people that Batman had put in there. He needed as much information as possible if he wanted to train. He hid it under the excuse that he was writing a book, a memoir of the dark knight of Gotham. He hadn’t even thought Bane would talk to him, but the man talked freely. He seemed so sad, so broken. Not over how his plan had been foiled, but the loss of the woman. Talia? John knew better than to ask about her. After a while he stopped talking about Batman. He wanted to know more about Bane’s past. And the more he learned, the more the man talked, the more John felt drawn to him. 

After a while they both realized that John was only coming to visit Bane. And he had long since stopped taking notes. It was an odd relationship, unconventional by any standards, but they both felt at peace in each other’s presence. Bane ran his hand up John’s back, and the man involuntarily flinched at a tender spot. 

“More bruises?” Bane asked, moving to lift up John’s shirt. The younger man put a hand on his wrist to stop him. 

“Wrestling. Just with some friends at the gym. It’s fine.” Bane looked unhappy. John kissed his face wherever there was skin. “It’s fine,” he repeated. “Don’t get all upset and think you need to defend my honor. Besides, I kicked the other guys ass much harder.” Bane’s eyes finally softened and he ran his fingers through John’s hair. 

“Of course you did.” They sat for a while longer, arms wrapped around each other, ignoring the yelling and fighting and everything beyond the little cell. It was their own world, for just a few moments. 

“I have to go,” John said quietly. He kissed Bane’s head. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Bane held the back of his hand up to his mask, a simulated kiss and the closest they would get until Blake could find somebody interested in a better cure for the man who was always in pain. 

It always hurt worse to leave him, to walk back through the halls. John stuffed his hands into his pockets, the doors of Arkham clanging shut behind him. He looked up at the drizzling sky and let out a long breath.


End file.
